


One Direction Dirty Imagines BoyxBoy

by Harrys_Vibrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Vibrator/pseuds/Harrys_Vibrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One Direction Dirty imagines from my Wattpad :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Louis whispered into my ear as we walked down the corridor to go onstage.

"Oh. any chance of me getting a hint or are your forcing me to wait?" I reply as I pinch his hip.

Louis let out a squeak and swatted my hand away before replying. "you need to wait for the real thing but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you got a sneak peak now."

Louis didn't seem to stop, he actually walked off in front of me but I didn't miss him slightly pulling down his skinny jeans to reveal the elastic of a lacy pink pair of panties.

"Christ." I groaned as Lou let out a chuckle and grabbed his microphone before handing me my own.

"Thanks babe." I mumbled. "I'm going to fuck you so hard later that you're going to feel me for days after." I said as I bit his ear lobe and walked over to the lift that took us up onstage. 

I pretended I didn't notice the way Louis shivered as I walked away.

Half way through the show, I sat down at the side of the stage to sort myself out to make my erection less prominent through my skinny jeans. Louis, being the little minx he is has not stopped teasing me.

It started with him lifting his shirt to 'wipe his face' going me a glimpse of the panties and then it turned to small touches as he walked past me.

Now the fans aren't stupid. They have known for years that there was something going on between Lou and I and I'm sure that tonight has sent them into a frenzie.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Liam yelling " our next song is No Control!"

"Oh for god sake." I groan.

"Stained coffee cup  
Just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough" Niall sang as I looked over to Louis who was staring into the crowd smirking.

I took a breath before I sang my bit and I couldn't help but get into the music like I always did. 

"Sweet where you lay,  
Still a trace of innocence on pillow case"

"Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I got no control, no control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control" Louis sang the chorus mainly on his own with a few harmonies from Niall, Liam and I.

 

"Lost my senses  
I'm defenseless  
Her perfume's holding me ransom  
Sweet and sour  
Heart devoured  
Lying here I count the hours" Niall sang his bit and I stood on the left side of the stage and braced myself.

"Waking up  
Beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I got no control, no control  
Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control" 

Louis sang the chorus with all he had, his hand in his stomach and his eyes closed.

I glanced over at Louis just as he looked at me and he smirked.

I couldn't take it anymore so before I could stop myself, I had run over to where he Louis was stood, grabbed his face and kissed him.

I didn't think about the consequences as the only thought running through my mind was 'Louis Louis Louis'

We didn't stop even when we heard the screams that came from the fans and we didn't stop when Liam and Niall walked off stage too awkward to stop us.

I reached my hands down to Louis' jeans so that I could unbutton them and drop them down to his ankles.

I rubbed my hand over Louis' cock that was hard and leaking pre cum from the tip causing him to let out a small whine as I did so.

'Im going to suck you now baby girl, don't cum because i'm going to fuck you after'

Louis arched his back off the stage and grabbed onto my hair as I slowly took him into my mouth.

I started by swiping my tongue over the leaking slit and using my left hand to Palm myself and my right to rub Louis' balls. 

I pushed my head down until my nose was brushing against Louis' pelvis and slowly start to bob my head. Louis continues to grip my hair and he pushes me back down when I lift up my head.

I lift up my head one final time giving one last hard suck to the head of Louis' leaking dick. I lifted my body so that I was hovering over Louis' own and leaned down to place my lips onto the boy's own below me.

'You're doing so well princess. Think you can take my cock now?' 

Louis doesn't say anything he just let out a small whine and nods his head before placing his small hands on my neck and pulling my face towards his. He puts his lips on my own in a small tender kiss then pulls back and waits.

I unzip my jeans and pull my hard cock out of my boxers pumping it twice to make sure it was as hard as it could get and slowly touched both mine and Louis' tips together. 

I used both of our pre cum to lube up my dick so that the burn wouldn't be as bad as it would have been if it was dry.

I leaned to kiss Louis one more time before I pulled his pink lace panties to the side and swiped my tip over his fluttering hole. 

'H-Harry, aren't you going to prep me?' Louis questioned.

'No I'm not baby girl, you'll be fine just enjoy it.' I whisper as I slowly push the head of my throbbing cock inside him.

The fans screaming got noticeably louder as I push my length fully inside him.

'Harry, oh god harry. Please don't stop.'

I stay still for a few short seconds so that I don't hurt Louis and also so that I can get my breath back.

I slowly pull out then push right back in which causes Louis to shudder and let out a moan.

I continue to move at a fast pace, going so hard the Louis' body moves with every thrust.

'You're behaving so well baby girl, I love you princess.' I moan out as I place two short kisses onto his lips.

'Harry, oh god. I love you. I love you so much.' Louis says as he grips onto my back underneath my shirt, most likely leaving half moon indents in my skin.

I angle myself so that with every thrust my rock hard cock slams into Louis' prostate.

'Fuck baby girl. You make me so hard, wearing your pretty panties and touching me. Fuck princess I love you.' I say as I continue to thrust into the spot that makes Louis tremble.

'Harry, I'm gonna cum. Can't hold it anymore.' Louis moans out.

'Okay princess. We'll come together okay baby girl?' I manage to get out.

I continue to thrust into Louis at a steady pace and I watch in awe as Louis starts to pump his length in time with my movements.

As I continue to thrust into Louis, I feel my balls tighten and my stomach twist.

'Come on princess, you can come now.' I grunt out. 

Louis does what I say and I watch as his eyes close and his back arches up so that our torsos press against each other and his spurting cock gets briefly trapped between us. 

Just watching this happen makes me finish. I begin to roughly thrust into Louis as I let my release wash over me and I fill Louis' hole with my cum.

'Fuck. Oh yes, oh god.'

'You did so well princess. You make me feel so good.' 

I slowly pull out of Louis while placing small kisses onto his lips.

I get up so that I'm leaning on my knees and tuck my now soft cock into my boxers and zip up my jeans.

Louis tries to pull his jeans back up but his shaking hands make it a struggle so I step in and do it for him.

'Harry?'

'What baby girl?'

'We just did that in front of 12,000 people. We could get arrested Haz.' He says shouting over the screaming girls.

My face drops. 

'Shit! Princess, what do we do? This could be the end of our career and I don't want that to hap-...'

'Haz, Harry. Wake up.'

My eyes spring open and I jolt up so I'm sat up straight.

'What?'

I looked to my left to see Louis sat on the bed on his knees wearing one of my jumpers and a pair of boxers looking concerned.

'You woke me up because you were thrashing around.' He says as he runs a hand through my long hair.

'Oh my god it was a dream. Oh my god princess.' I say as I lean into Louis and place a long, hard kiss onto his lips.

I pull back and look at Louis who has a puzzled expression on his face.

'I'm confused what's wrong?'

'Don't you worry your pretty little head baby girl.'

'Alright well go back to sleep its.' He turns his head to look at the alarm clock. '3am.'

'Or.' I say as push Louis onto his back and hover over him. 'We could do something else.'

'Oh my god Harry. I swear you're a hormonal teenager sometimes.' He replied as he leans up to press a hard kiss to my jaw.

'So is that a yes?' I say with a smirk as I roll my hips so that our crotches rub together.

'Well you've started now. What's the point in stopping you?' He giggles.

'You are just adorable. I knew I loved you for a reason baby girl.' 

We continue to grind together while we attach our lips, teeth clanking as we both smile at eachother.

'You know, this won't work unless we stop laughing. C'mon babe, be serious.' Louis says as he pulls back smiling while he places his hand on my arse to push our hips even closer. 

'Princess.' I say as I place a kiss onto his nose. 'When am I not serious?'

'Harry.' Louis whines. 'Shut up, please. You're ruining the mood.' He says as he wraps his arms around my neck. 

I move my head down so that our foreheads are pressed together and our lips are gently brushing.

'What are we having for dinner tomorrow? I was thinking we finally use the fish in the fridge and make a nice fish salad.' I say with a smirk on my face.

'Okay, okay that's enough.' Louis says as he pushes me off of his body so I flop on the bed next to him.

'Where are you going princess?' I say as I watch Louis get up off the bed.

'Im going to wank in the bathroom because my inconsiderate boyfriend started something he couldn't finish.' He says as he goes into the ensuite.

'Oh. Have fun baby girl just don't think of your nan in a bikini.' I shout.

'Oh for fuck sake, Harry!' He whines as he comes out of the bathroom.

'Hi.' I say with the biggest grin on my face.

'I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight. You can sleep on your own. Goodnight.' He says as he walks out of our room and down the hall.

'I love you princess.' I shout back as I tuck my arms under my head.

It's silent for about 5 minutes before I hear a small 'I love you too' from the room at the end of the hall.

I smile and close my eyes hoping for sleep to wash over me.

An hour later I still haven't had any luck with falling asleep so I give in and get out of bed.

I get to the door of the spare room and I knock twice before I open the door and step into the dark room.

I slowly walk over to the bed and lift up the duvet so that I can get in the bed and lay down.

I shift my body so that I fit behind Louis and I sling my arm over his waist pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

'I love you Harry.' Louis whispers as he brings my hand to his lips to press a small kiss onto my palm.

'I love you too princess.' I murmur close to falling asleep. 'Ill give you a blow job tomorrow as an apologie.' 

'I look forward to it.' He says as we both fall asleep.


	2. Ziam Underage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Ziam with a side of Zouis ;)

"Liam! If you're not ready and downstairs in the next five minutes, you can find your own way to school." I heard my dad shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming just hold on a minute." I yelled back as I grabbed my bag off of the bed and made my way onto the landing.

I began to walk down the stairs when I saw my dad leaning against the wall looking effortlessly stunning. The early morning sun was seeping through the front door and was shaping his face so that his cheek bones were even more defined.

I stopped in front of the door and waited for my dad to lead the way before we walked down the drive to get in the sleek black Audi.

"Are you doing anything exciting today Li?" Dad asked as we buckled up and set off for the journey I school.

"If you count an English writing assessment as exciting then I guess I am." I sighed as I leaned my head against the window.

Dad laughed before saying "rather you than me, I used to hate writing...thats why I model you see, I don't need to do anything other than stand still and look pretty."

"You look pretty all the time." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"What? Oh I said you're lucky doing nothing everyday." I replied hoping I had got away with it.

"I guess I am."

We pulled up outside the school and I leaned over and placed a kiss on dad's cheek before I left the car to face the living nightmare that is school.

•time skip to home time•

I ran to the car and slammed the door as soon as I got in and shivered. 

"The rain's coming down fast huh?" Dad said from where he was sat with his hand tapping on the wheel.

"Is it? I didn't realise." I replied with a teasing tone to my voice.

"Shut up Liam and put your seatbelt on." dad said while punching my arm.

I feigned hurt and said "that's abuse. you just harmed your own son. how could you?"

"The only abuse that's happening here is animal abuse." 

"Dad!" I shouted.

The only reply I got was the sound of laughing and a "I'm sorry but it's true."

A few seconds later when I was focused on the world outside of the car, dad began to speak.

"Liam. I need to tell you something but I'm scared of your reaction."

I started to panic. "tell me, I'm worried now."

"I know I haven't dated anyone since your mum left, but I've been dating someone for a few months and I want you to meet him." dad replied.

"Oh." I replied.

I knew my dad was bi so it wasn't the fact he was dating a man, it was the fact he was dating in general. this made the chances of me ever doing 'something' with him get even lower.

"Are you angry?" Dad replied as we pulled up to the house.

"No no no. I'm glad you've found someone I'm just worried that you're going to spend more time with him than you will with me. I don't mean to sound jealous, I'm not but it's only ever been you and I since I was two." I replied, leaving out the bit where I wanted him to fuck me.

We both got out the car and dad opened the door for us to get in the dry quickly.

"I'm not going to ignore you or forget you Liam. you're my son, my best friend and my number one priority, it will take more than a man for me to ignore you...maybe David Beckham bu-"

"Dad." I interrupted.

Dad laughed before pulling me into a hug and kissing me in the cheek. "I'm kidding Li, I promise I will always love you don't worry."

"I love you too dad." I replied, tucking my face into his neck.

"Now go get ready, he's coming over tonight for dinner and we're all going to watch a movie." dad said turning me round and patting me on the bum as a signal telling me to go.

"What, tonight? Why didn't tell me earlier?" I screeched. 

"I forgot." dad replied with a shrug. "now go Edith has been cooking our dinner for a while. he's coming in an hour and thirty minutes."

I began to walk up the stairs before I stopped and turned to face my dad who was still stood at the bottom. " wait. what's his name?" I asked curiously."

"Louis Tomlinson." 

"Oh. cool." I replied then walked the rest of the way upstairs and got a pair of my tightest black skinny jeans and a fitted black long sleeved top and set them on my bed.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and took a ten minute shower making sure to hurry. as I walked out if the bathroom with a white towel wrapped round my waist, I bumped into a hard object.

"Woah, watch it lovely." dad said reaching out and grabbing both my arms to steady me.

"Sorry." I replied and walked past him to my bedroom with a smirk in my face, knowing he was staring at me as I went.

I got into my room and sat on my desk chair on my phone for a while to dry off before I started dressing myself.

Before I know it, over an hour has passed and I'm still in just a towel.

"Shît." I say as I drop my towel and begin to get my clothes on and dry my hair.

I just finish putting on a pair of black socks when I hear my dad shouting me to go downstairs and I sigh.

I take one last look in the mirror and smile to myself. I'm wearing the outfit on purpose. the jeans make my legs look thinner and longer and the shirt makes my arms look a little bigger.

I take a deep breath before walking down the stairs and into the large living room to meet my dad's new boyfriend.

When I see them, I try not to gasp as the jealousy hits. I can't compete with him. his arse looks amazing in his black skinny jeans, and the knitted jumper fits him just right.

I clear my voice and walk further into the room which makes my dad and Louis turn from where they were stood talking.

"Oh, you're here. Liam this is my boyfriend Louis, and Louis this is my son Liam."

"Hello." I say putting in a fake smile.

"Hi Liam it's nice to finally meet you." he says with a genuine smile.

"You too." I say in a polite tone of voice back to him.

We all sat on the sofa until dinner was finished, talking and sharing stories. I found out that Louis wasn't as bad as I thought he would be but that didn't stop me from trying to catch my dad's eye. 

I would stretch and make sure my shirt rose up just a little but to show off my trail of hair that went from my belly button and down into my boxers.

When Edith came and got us for dinner, I was the first one to stand and I swayed my hips just a bit as dad followed behind me.

We sat at the table, me opposite Louis and dad at the side and we began to eat our slow cooked beef and roasted vegetables.

There was small talk between the three of us and while we were waiting for our desert of pavlova, I excused myself from the table to go to the toilet when 'it' happened.

It wasn't planned, but it worked well.

My fat cat Misty ran into the dining room and just as I passed dad, she ran under my feet and tripped me over. it happened so fast. I fell to the left and while falling, my hand slid over the table, knocked a glass of red wine onto the floor and my hand, well that landed onto my dad's crotch.

The whole falling 'scene' ended with me on the floor next to my dad who had gone red in the face from what I don't know. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment because it was in front of his new boyfriend or because of where my hand had landed.

No sound was released except from an "oh shit" as I lay with a small shard of glass sticking into my leg.

"L-Liam are you okay?" My dad asked as he stood from his chair to help me up.

"Yes I'm fine. it was bloody Misty, she ran under my feet." I replied as I say back in my chair and pulled the tiny piece of glass out of my leg which was only about 3mm big.

"Let's eat our desert then we can watch a movie alright guys?" Dad said as he glanced at Louis and I when the desert was being brought out.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good." 

Me and Louis said.

••

I walked back downstairs after getting changed into my pj's and creeped into the cinema room to see dad already staring at me

I could understand why. I was wearing my white Kalvin Kleins with a white striped shirt that sat mid thigh and it belonged to him.

"Liam. your dad and I chose the woman in black 2. is that okay?" Louis said as he glanced over at me as I sat on the sofa on the other side of my dad.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to see that for ages actually." I smiled back as I pulled a blanket over my lap so that my legs and sock clad feet were still out in the open. 

The film began to play and it was great. it had just the right amount of scary bits yet the plot was still not too fake.

Half way through, I shifted so that I lay me head on my dad's lap (closer to his crotch). I almost purred when I felt a hand start to play with my hair and rub slowly at my scalp.

"Dad, I'm going to bed I'm tired." I say as I sit up about five minutes later.

"Okay, night love." he replied as he kisses my the corner of my mouth.

"Night dad. night Louis." I say as I smile at them both and stand from the sofa.

I get a reply from them both but I'm too busy focusing on not tripping and looking sexy. I bend over just a tiny bit so that the bottom half of my boxer clad bum is showing and I pick up my phone from the coffee table and I walk out.

About an hour later, I hear Louis and dad walk into the bedroom that was next to mine and I wait.

Two hours later, there is a knock at my door and I sit up ready for it to open.

In walks my dad who is wearing just his boxers and a smirk on his face. He walks over to my bed and pulls the covers off me.

I'm pushed so I fall flat on the bed and my dad straddles me.

"I've noticed Liam. I know what you've been doing, trying to seduce me and I guess it worked."

He began to undo the buttons on the shirt as he spoke. "I bet you're jealous of Louis aren't you? I bet you want to be the one that gets to sleep with me and call me your boyfriend." 

He finished unbuttoning the shirt and he slips it off of me and with a bit of help from me, it's on the floor next to the bed.

I look up and see brown eyes staring down at me and not a moment layer, I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. it's slow for a bit but then I feel a warm tongue in my mouth and we begin to 'make out'. there is biting and sucking and saliva but it's what I have been waiting for for months and it's finally happening.

We pull back for air and then I feel it. There is a large hand on my crotch and it's palming my cock through my boxers.

"Do you like this baby? My hand on your dick with daddy's boyfriend in the next room?" He whispers in my ear while he starts to nip at my jaw.

"Y-yeah I do daddy, I do." I moan out as I begin to buck my hips up into the hand that is causing me pleasure.

All to soon, it stops and he pulls his hand away but it is replaced by his mouth. he blows hot air out and onto my crotch as he begins to mouth at my member through the material.

It feels amazing and he knows it.

Looking down, I see daddy's hands trail to the elastic of my boxers and slowly pull them down and off of my body.

He reaches his left hand out and grabs my cock, rubbing the pre cum covered slit with his thumb.

He starts with small movements that become faster as time goes by and I try hard to keep my moans quiet.

"Do you like this baby? Daddy's hand on your hard cock you dirty slut." he seductively says as his free hand begins to roll my balls and apply pressure to them.

"Yeah. I'm daddy's slut. I want your mouth. can I have your mouth?." I whimper as I grip onto the bed sheets.

"Of course baby." daddy replies.

His hand is removed from my hard shaft but is quickly replaced by the warm heat of his mouth.

"Oh fuck. daddy your so good." I moan out a I feel my tip slide down the back of his throat.

He hums as he bobs his head up and down and I see precum and saliva drip out the corners of his mouth which makes me release another moan.

"I'm gonna cum daddy, can I cum?" I say as I move my hands and grip onto his hair.

He doesn't reply and just keeps moving but I don't come as he hasn't said yes.

I close my eyes and relish the pleasure but I whine when my cock is left abandoned as daddy stops sucking my dick.

"Roll over baby and get on your hands and knees." daddy says as he leans back on his heels.

I do what I'm told and I gasp because as soon as I'm into position, I feel a mouth on my hole, licking, biting and sucking.

I let out a loud whine and I bite my arm to stop myself from being any louder as I don't want to wake Louis.

I try hard to hold back and sounds that try to escape me but it's extremely hard when you have a god rimming you.

"I'm going to stretch you open nice and good now yeah? Make your hole nice and loose for my cock." Dad whispered as he began to slick two of his fingers up with the lube he had brought in with him.

"Yeah. Hurry though daddy I don't think I will be able to last very long." I moan as I lift my head up off of my arm for a second.

I let out a squeak as I felt an intrusion in my clenching hole. As the finger was pushed in as far as it could go, I felt myself relax and dad started to pump it in and out.

After a minute or so if twisting, jabbing and teasing, another finger was inserted and I moaned.

"Oh daddy.daddy I want your cock. Give me your cock please." I say while thrusting myself into the fingers that were still scissoring me open.

"Since you used your manners...yes." He said as he slipped his lubed up fingers out of my stretched and puckered hole. 

I heard the squelching sound of dad lubing his cock before I felt the head rub over my rim.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"I will go slowly baby, just tell me when I can move." Dad says as he slowly pushes in.

When I feel my cheeks rest on his hip bones, I wait for about a minute before I tell dad to move and he does.

It starts off with slow thrusting then it turns into desperate slamming into my arse. I let out small moans every once in a while and I lift myself up on my arms again as I feel large hands grab my hips to pull my body back into my daddy's.

"Oh daddy. I'm gonna cum. Let my cum please. I've been a good boy daddy and I didn't touch myself." I moan loudly.

"Go ahead baby."

With the go ahead, hot white cum spurts out of my throbbing dick and lands on my black sheets and I let myself fall on the bed, too tired to do anything else. 

Within ten seconds, I hear a "oh baby yeah." {omg Harry said this at a concert like is he trying to kill everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if people are actually reading these tbh...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:  
> Twitter~ Jaymi_Niall69  
> Instagram~ jaymimae15 (personal)  
> ~ howell_about_phil (phan)  
> Wattpad~ JaymiMaeParr
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> ~Jaymi<3


End file.
